The disclosure proceeds from a sequencing device or a method according to the following description. The subject matter of the present disclosure is also a computer program.
The decoding of the genetic code is also referred to as DNA sequencing and is frequently used in science, medicine and forensics. Up to now, a comprehensive sample preparation, such as lysis and purification, is indispensable for the purposes of sequencing, in order to obtain sufficiently pure nucleic acids for sequencing.